weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thorins wandelnder Berg
zur Übersicht Teil 1 Bilbo betrachtete den halb fertigen Hut, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Da fehlte noch etwas. Er griff nach einer roten Blume, nahm wieder Nadel und Faden zur Hand und nähte weiter. Von unten hörte er das Geschnatter der Tratschweiber, die sich fast jeden Tag im Laden trafen, um neue Hüte an zu probieren, aber vor allem, um neue Geschichte auszutauschen. Eine der Mitarbeiterinnen des Ladens kam nach oben zu Bilbo und fragte ihn: “Möchtest du nicht auch Feierabend machen? Wir gehen jetzt.” Der Hutmacher schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. “Ich will den Hut hier noch fertig machen. Meine Schwester wird auch gleich vorbei kommen.” “Na gut”, flötete die Frau und ging wieder hinunter zu ihren Freundinnen. Schließlich war der Hut fertig und Bilbo setzte ihn auf einen der Huthalter. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Das hier würde sein Leben sein, für immer. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und stutzte, als er in der Ferne eine Schatten sah, der sich langsam fortbewegte und scheinbar riesig war. Ah, er erinnerte sich. Das war der wandelnde Berg von diesem Zauberer, den die Tratschweiber so anhimmelten. Thorin hieß er. Dis betrat den Hutladen, dessen Eingangstür zwar geschlossen, aber nicht verschlossen war? "Hallo? Ist jemand da?" Niemand antwortete. Also ging sie weiter durch eine Tür in den Innenhof. "Bilbo, Bilbo bist du hier irgendwo?" rief Dis. Bilbo sah auf, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte und öffnete das Fenster. “Hier oben bin ich”, rief er und winkte lächelnd seiner Schwester zu. “Ich komme gleich runter. Warte einfach da, wo du bist.” Rasch packte er seine Sachen zusamen, setzte seinen Hut auf und eilte hinunter in den Innenhof. “Schön, dich zu sehen”, begrüßte er seine Schwester. Dis umarmte ihren Bruder. "Ja, dass finde ich auch. Es war gar nicht so einfach hier her zu kommen, die Stadt ist voll." Sie blickte zum Himmel, an dem ständig Flugobjekte zu sehen waren. Alle scheinen sich auf diesen Krieg zu freuen." Bilbo folgte ihrem Blick und seufzte leise. “Ja, die Stadt ist gefüllt mit Soldaten, die scheinbar in den Krieg ziehen wollen”, sagte er betrübt und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. Er versuchte zu lächeln und griff nach Dis’ Hand. “Lass’ uns gehen.” Mit langsamen Schritten führte er seine Schwester zum Ausgang. “Ich bin mir sicher, bei dir im Laden tummeln sich auch viele Soldaten, die alle wegen dir da sind.” Er lachte leise. Dis lachte fröhlich. "Oh, ja, der Bäckermeister ist darüber nicht böse. So viele Kunden, wie in den letzten Tagen, hatten wir lange nicht.Ich kann kaum Pause machen". Sie sah ihren Bruder von der Seite an. "Du siehst aber auch nicht aus, als würdest du häufig aus dem Laden kommen." Bilbo zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. “Es gibt eben immer etwas zu tun und die Hüte machen sich nicht von selbst”, sagte er und sein Blick wurde etwas trüb. “Einer muss sich ja um den Laden kümmern und ich bin nun einmal der Ältere von uns beiden.” Er versuchte wieder zu lächeln. “Aber ich bin froh, eine Arbeit zu haben.” Ihr Weg führte sie durch eine kleine Gasse, in der zwei Soldaten standen. Als sie die beiden Geschwister sahen, grinsten sie breit und versperrten ihnen den Weg. “Na, ihr beiden? Ganz allein unterwegs?”, fragte der eine und stellte sich vor Dis auf, der andere an ihre Seite. “Warum lässt du den Knirps nicht einfach stehen und gehst mit mir was trinken, Süße?” Bilbo verengte die Augen und stellte sich zwischen die Soldaten und seine Schwester. “Würden Sie uns bitte vorbeilassen?”, fragte er höflich, aber bestimmt. Einer der Soldaten schien nicht davon begeistert zu sein, dass so ein Zwerg sich gegen ihn stellte und schubste ihn grob zur Seite. Bilbo drohte umzufallen, doch er wurde von jemanden aufgefangen, der wie aus dem Nichts in der Gasse aufgetaucht war. Überrascht sah der Kleine zu dem Unbekannten auf und blickte in strahlend blaue Augen. “Meine Herren, das ist aber wirklich kein gutes Benehmen”, sagte der Fremde mit dunkler Stimme und mit ein paar Handbewegungen brachte er die Soldaten dazu, sich zu verbeugen und dann zu gehen. "Ihr seid ein Zauberer", flüsterte Bilbo beeindruckt. Dis sah erschrocken den beiden Soldaten nach. Sie war daran gewöhnt, das Männer mit ihr flirteten, sie auch mal einluden, aber sie gab dem nie nach. Die Arbeit in der Bäckerei war nicht hart, aber sie arbeitete teilweise 14 Stunden am Tag. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit für Tändeleien. Dann sah auch sie den Fremden an. Groß war er und er hatte lange, schwarze Haare. Und diese Augen. "Ich, ich danke euch." Thorin nickte Dis zu und Bilbo sah noch immer voller Ehrfurcht zu dem Zauberer auf, der sich in eine Richtung drehte und dann die Augen verengte. Er legte jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern der Geschwister und führte sie die Gasse entlang. “Einfach weitergehen. Ich werde verfolgt.” Tatsächlich traten seltsame Wesen in die Gasse, die keine feste Form zu haben schienen. Handlanger des Hexers des Niemandslandes. Bilbo wollte sich umdrehen, doch Thorin hielt ihn davon ab. “Nicht umdrehen. Einfach weitergehen. Ich setze euch beide an einem sicheren Ort ab.” Dis bemerkte, dass Schatten näher kamen und sie hörte Geräusche, die sie an ein Schlurfen erinnerten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Wurde es wirklich kälter, oder war es nur Einbildung? Schatten schienen sich zu Formen zu verdichten. "Was, was ist das?" “Keine Angst, einfach weitergehen”, sagte Thorin selbstsicher und führte die beiden Geschwister eine Treppe hinauf zu einem Balkon. Die Schattenwesen folgten ihnen weiter und schienen ständig mehr zu werden. “W-wer sind die?”, fragte Bilbo. “Diener des Hexers des Niemandslandes”, erklärte Thorin, legte jeweils einen Arm um die Hüften von Dis und Bilbo und sprang mit ihnen vom Balkon. “Einfach weiterlaufen”, sagte der Zauberer und die drei schienen tatsächlich in der Luft zu gehen. Ängstlich klammerte sich Dis an den Zauberer. Höher und Höher schienen sie zu steigen, aber der Mann wirkte selbstsicher und wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. "Wo, wo bringen sie uns hin?" “An einen sicheren Ort”, versicherte Thorin und blickte kurz zurück. Die Schatten blieben auf dem Balkon und verflüchtigten sich schließlich. Als sich der Zauberer sicher war, dass keine akute Gefahr bestand, ließ er die beiden Geschwister auf dem Boden am. Sie befanden sich wieder in einer Gasse. “Sie werden bestimmt gleich wiederkommen, aber ich lenke sie ab.” Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Dis war immer noch von dem Mann fasziniert. "Wer war das bloss?" Fragend schaute sie zu ihrem älteren Bruder. “Weiß ich auch nicht”, antwortete Bilbo und war noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Dieser Flug hatte ihm doch etwas zugesetzt. “Die Frauen im Hutladen sprechen oft von dem Herrn des wandelnden Berges… Er soll ein mächtiger Zauberer sein. Vielleicht ist er das”, mutmaßte er und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. “Sie sagten, er wäre sehr schön und stiehlt die Herzen anderer Leute.” Dis lächelte verträumt. "Das mit dem guten Aussehen würde schon mal stimmen. Aber er stiehlt Herzen anderer Leute? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Sie sah sich um und deutete dann in Richtung Norden. "Wenn wir dort langgehen, müssten wir bald am Marktplatz sein." Bilbo nickte und ging dann zusammen mit seiner Schwester nach Norden. Bald hatten sie den gut gefüllten Platz erreicht, wo im Grunde immer etwas los war. Am Horizont konnte Bilbo den wandelnden Berg erkennen und unweigerlich musste er wieder an den Zauberer denken, der sie gerade gerettet hatte. Auch sein Blick wurde verträumt, aber dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. “Es wird bald dunkel. Gehen wir nach Hause.” Dis hakte sich wieder bei ihrem Bruder unter. "Wenn das der Zauberer des wandelnden Berges war. Was wollte er nur in dieser Stadt. Und warum haben ihn diese Gestalten verfolgt?" Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich weiß es nicht”, sagte er und ging mit seiner Schwester weiter. “Ich glaube, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nichts davon wissen, sonst geraten wir nur in Schwierigkeiten.” Sie gingen durch weniger belebten Straßen und die Sonne senkte sich langsam. “Ich begleite dich doch nach Hause. Hoffentlich werden wir nicht nochmal von irgendwelchen Soldaten aufgehalten.” Dis nickte. "Gut, machen wir es so. Ich werde auch im Laden noch alles für Morgen herrichten müssen." Vor der Tür zur Bäckerei verabschiedete sie sich von Bilbo. "Gib acht, wenn du nach Hause gehst. Ich besucht dich morgen." Bilbo nickte und winkte seiner Schwester noch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Hutladen machte. Kaum hatte er den Laden betreten und abgeschlossen, kündigte das kleine Glöckchen an der Tür einen Besucher an. Bilbo fuhr herum und sah eine massige Gestalt, gehüllt in ein schwarzes Gewand. Er hatte doch gerade eben die Tür abgeschlossen... “W-wir haben schon geschlossen”, sagte der kleine Mann und der Fremde sah sich argwöhnisch in dem Laden um. “Was für ein mickriger Laden mit hässlichen Hüten”, sagte er mit unsympathischer, beinahe kranker Stimme. Bilbo trat zur Tür und öffnete diese. “Bitte verlassen Sie den Laden.” Der Fremde grinste breit. “Wie unhöflich”, sagte er und ehe Bilbo reagieren konnte, schien die Gestalt durch ihn hindurch zu schweben. “Grüß’ Thorin von mir”, sagte der Mann noch, bevor er verschwand. Bilbo realisierte nicht sofort, was gerade geschehen war und dass er sich verändert hatte. Am nächsten Morgen war viel in der Bäckerei zu tun, aber gegen Mittag konnte sich Dis freinehmen. Schnell legte sie ihre Schürze und die Haub ab, und eilte zum Hutladen. Der Laden war offen, wie am Vorabend. Madame Nadine kam auf sie zu. "Gut, dass sie kommen Dis. Ihr Bruder ist den ganzen Morgen noch nicht runtergekommen." Dis sah sie erstaunt an. "Das ist aber ungewöhnlich. Ob er krank ist? Ich werde nach ihm sehen." Sie stieg die Treppe zu Bilbos Kammer empor und klopfte an die Tür. "Bilbo, Bilbo bist du da drinnen?" Bilbo sah nicht auf, als seine Schwester an die Tür klopfte. Er hatte immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, was gestern passiert war und vor allem, warum. "Geh' weg, Dis. Ich bin krank und ich will nicht, dass du dich ansteckst", sagte er mit krächzender Stimme, die ihm immer noch ungewohnt vorkam. Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können? Dis ließ nicht locker. "Als würde ich mich von einer Erkältung abschrecken lassen." Sie pochte wieder gegen die Tür. "Nun, mach schon auf." Bilbo geriet leicht in Panik. Seine Schwester würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht verschwinden. Er musste es ihr sagen, auch wenn es ihm peinlich war. So wollte er von niemandem gesehen werden, aber es ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden. Er seufzte leise, stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür. “In Ordnung, aber… bitte erschreck’ nicht, ja?” Er zögerte kurz, dann öffnete er schließlich die Tür. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand ein alter, gebeugter Mann vor Dis. "Bilbo, warum hat du nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch hast?" Sie warf einen Blick in den Raum, aber es war sonst niemand in den Zimmer. Dis warf einen genaueren Blick auf die gebeugte Gestalt. "BILBO?" Bilbo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. “J-ja”, erwiderte er schließlich und blickte beschämt zur Seite. “M-mach bitte die Tür zu.” Er ging zurück zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. Das Stehen strengte ihn an. “Gestern Abend war ein seltsamer Mann im Hutladen und als er wieder weg war… sah ich so aus.” Dis stützte ihren Bruder auf dem Weg zum Bett. "Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Wir sind ganz normale Leute, warum fällt diese komische Gestalt dich an?" Sie musterte ihren Bruder. "Du sieht um 50 Jahre älter aus." Dis überlegte. "Ob das auch ein Magier war? Vielleicht sollten wir dann zum Palast gehen.. Vielleicht kann ja Frau Suleiman helfen." “Ich verstehe es aucht nicht”, sagte Bilbo und hustete. “Aber er sagte, ich solle Thorin grüßen… Der Zauberer, der uns geholfen hat, war dann wohl tatsächlich der Herr des wandelnden Berges.” Er sah zu seiner Schwester auf. “Vielleicht kann er uns ja helfen. Frau Suleiman wird sich in Zeiten des Krieges wohl kaum mit einfachen Leuten beschäftigen.” Er überlegte kurz. “Vielleicht sollten wir Thorin aufsuchen.” "Ja, natürlich. Wenn du wegen ihm verzaubert wurdest, hilft er bestimmt. Aber.. Wie sollen wir ihn finden?" Bilbo zuckte mutlos die Schultern. “Wir müssen den wandelnden Berg finden”, sagte er schließlich und sah aus dem Fenster. “Dort wohnt er doch, oder?” Mühsam versuchte Bilbo aufzustehen. “Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Etwas anderes bleibt mir sowieso nicht übrig. Ich kann so niemanden unter die Augen treten.” Dis half ihrem Bruder aufzustehen. "In diesem Zustand kannst du nicht alleine gehen. Natürlich werde ich dich begleiten. Ich brauche nur ein paar Dinge aus meiner Unterkunft." Dis eilte los und packte zusammen, was sie benötigte, dann kehrte sie zu ihrem Bruder zurück. "Jetzt können wir gehen." Bilbo setzte seinen Hut auf. “Danke”, sagte er und lächelte müde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Aufstehen und Gehen so schwierig und anstrengend sein konnten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich die Stadt verlassen hatten. Bilbo unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er sah, dass ihr Weg bergauf führte. “Ich hätte einen Gehstock kaufen sollen”, sagte er, während er sich den Weg hinauf quälte. Dis stützte ihren Bruder nach Kräften, aber bei dem stetigen Berg an kam sie selbst schnell aus der Puste. Der Weg wurde schmaler und schlängelte sich an der Flanke des Berges entlang. Der Wind zerrte an der Kleidung der beiden Geschwister und sie flatterte. Etwas abseits vom Weg entdeckte Dis ein Gebüsch, aus dem ein Stock ragte. "Schau nur Bilbo," sie deute auf den Stock. "Der könnte dir helfen." Fürsorglich half Dis ihrem Bruder sich auf einen größeren Stein am Wegesrand zu setzen. Dann eilte Sie zu dem Stock und zog kräftig daran. "Er hängt fest," keuchte Dis nach einer Weile. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hatten sich schon unter ihrem Kopftuch gelöst. Sie zog fester. "Oh, ich glaube, jetzt bewegt sich der Stock. " Noch ein Ruck und er würde frei sein. Mit letzter Kraft zog Dis erneut an dem Stock, der frei kam. Dis verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden. Ungläubig starrte sie nach vorne. Sie hatte keinen einfachen Stock aus dem Gebüsch gezogen. Vor ihr stand eine Vogelscheuche. Komplett mit einem Zylinder und einer Jacke. Eine weiße Rübe diente als Kopf. Sie blinzelte. "Das ist jetzt eine Überraschung. Bilbo, ich muss wohl weiter suchen." Dis stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der KLeidung. "Nun, wenigstens steckst du nicht mehr im Gebüsch fest, Rübe. Ich hoffe dir gefällt dein Standort. Pass auf, dass du nicht wieder umfällst." Was machte sie da eigentlich? Sie sprach mit einer Vogelscheuche. Bilbo musterte die Vogelscheuche etwas überrascht, lächelte sie dann leicht an und stand langsam wieder auf. “Es wird auch so gehen”, sagte er dann an Dis gewandt und hielt seinen Hut fest, damit dieser vom Wind nicht weggetragen werden konnte. “Gehen wir weiter.” Er nickte der Vogelscheuche kurz zu und ging dann weiter voran. “Dieser Ort scheint magisch zu sein”, sagte er dann und blickte zu seiner Schwester. “Wenn es hier sogar solch seltsame Wesen gibt.” Dis stopfte die vorwitzigen Locken zurück unter ihr Kopftuch und strich es glatt. Dann winkte sie der Vogelscheuche noch einmal zu und setzte mit ihrem Bruder den beschwerlichen Weg den Berg hinauf fort. Nach gut 100 Metern drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Dis blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Sieh nur Bilbo. Die Vogelscheuche folgt uns." Bilbo drehte sich um. “Bleib’ lieber, wo du bist”, rief er der Vogelscheuche zu und ging weiter. Für einen Moment tat das seltsame Wesen, was man ihm gesagt hatte und war schließlich verschwunden, nur um eine Weile später vor den Geschwistern aufzutauchen. Rübe hatte einen Spazierstock dabei, den er scheinbar Bilbo schenken wollte. “Oh, wie nett von dir”, sagte er. “Der ist perfekt. Vielen Dank.” Dis lächelte Rübe an und umarmte die Vogelscheuche spontan. Dann musste sie über sich selbst lachen. "Jetzt umarme ich eine Vogelscheuche. Aber hab auch meinen Dank. " Ihr fröstelte, es wurde langsam dunkel und nirgendwo war eine Unterkunft zu sehen. "Wo hast du das nur gefunden? Gibt es dort vielleicht auch eine Unterkunft für die Nacht?" Rübe verschwand einfach wieder und ließ die beiden Geschwister zurück. Bilbo seufzte resigniert. “Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in diese Sache mit hineinzogen habe”, sagte er und stützte sich auf den Gehstock. “Du solltest wieder zurückgehen.” Er blickte in die Ferne. “Hier ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen.” Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihnen etwas näherte und Rübe zurückkam. “Das… das ist…” Weiter kam Bilbo nicht, als plötzlich der wandelnde Berg auf sie zu schwebte. Dis schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du bist der einzige Bruder, den ich habe und ich liebe dich." Sie legte ihren Umhang, um sie beide. "Ist es nicht eigenartig, ich finde es ganz natürlich mit Rübe zu sprechen, als ob er ein Mensch wäre. Ob das die Magie um uns herum ist, die mich beeinflusst?" Erschrocken sah dann auch Dis den Berg auf sich zu schweben. Täuschte sie sich, oder lag ein Lächeln auf Rübes Gesichtszügen? Dis sah Bilbo an. "Was machen wir jetzt?" “Die Magie scheint hier alles zu beeinflussen”, sagte Bilbo und entdeckte dann so etwas wie einen Eingang im Berg. “Wenn wir da rauf kommen, können wir den Berg betreten.” Er deutete auf einen kleinen Vorsprung mit einer Tür. So schnell es ihm möglich war, versuchte Bilbo den Vorsprung zu erreichen, doch er war einfach nicht schnell genug. Ihre langen Röcke behinderten Dis etwas, aber sie schaffte es sich auf den Vorsprung zu ziehen. Sie hielt sich an einer Vertiefung im Stein fest und hielt ihre Hand Bilbo entgegen. "Gib mir deine Hand. Ich ziehe dich herauf." Bilbo versuchte mit aller Kraft, Dis Hand zu erreichen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Rübel half ihm schließlich und gab dem alten Mann einen kräftigen Schub, damit dieser auf dem Vorsprung landete. “Vielen Dank, Rübe”, sagte Bilbo erleichtert und sah zu, wie die Vogelscheuche noch eine Weile hinter dem Berg hinterher hüpfte. Etwas traurig sah Dis Rübe immer kleiner werden. "Wie schade, er hat uns so geholfen und kann nicht mitkommen. Leb wohl, liebe Rübe." Dann sah sie auf den verschlossenen Eingang. "Wie kommen wir da nur rein?" Vorsichtig klopfte Dis an der Tür. “Vielleicht klemmt sie nur”, sagte Bilbo und drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, die schließlich tatsächlich nachgab. Im Inneren entdeckte der alte Mann zuerst das warme Feuer, das einladend leuchtete. “Dort können wir uns aufwärmen”, sagte er erleichtert und trat langsam näher. Dis trat ebenfalls ein und sah sich um. Unordentlich war es.. Und auch schmutzig. Sie richtete einen umgefallenen Stuhl auf und machte ihn notdürftig sauber. "Ich schiebe den Stuhl an den Herd. Dann kannst du dich hinsetzen und aufwärmen, Bilbo." “Danke”, sagte Bilbo und ließ sich schließlich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Das tat gut. Eine Weile wärmte er sich schweigend am Feuer, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. “Du hast dich wohl mit den falschen Leuten angelegt”, sagte die tiefe, unbekannte Stimme. “Das ist wirklich ein mächtiger Fluch, der auf dir liegt.” “W-wer spricht da?”, fragte Bilbo und sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. “Ich bin Smaug, ein Feuerdämon”, kann es schließlich aus dem Ofen und ein kleiner Drache aus Feuer war zu erkennen. Dis hatte gerade eine zweiten Stuhl gefunden und leidlich sauber gemacht. "Wie kannst du das erkennen?" Für einen Moment vergaß Sie völlig, dass sie mit einem kleinen Drachen aus Feuer sprach. “Ich bin stärker, als ich aussehe”, sagte Smaug hochmütig. “Ich bin derjenige, der diesen Berg bewegt.” Bilbo lächelte leicht. “Wenn du so mächtig bist, kannst du mir dann helfen?” Der kleine Feuerdämon musterte den alten Mann für einen Moment. “Ich wäre durchaus dazu in der Lage, aber nur, wenn du mir auch einen Gefallen tust.” Er blickte zur Treppe hinauf, die in den ersten Stock führte. “Ein Vertrag hält mich hier fest und wenn du das Geheimnis dahinter aufdecken könntest, um mich zu befreien, werde ich auch dir helfen.” “Ein Vertrag mit Thorin, dem Zauberer?”, fragte Bilbo und der kleine Drache nickte. Der Drache wurde des Gesprächs immer Kleiner. Dis sah ihn fasziniert an und bemerkte, dass der Drache immer zu den aufgestapelten Holzscheiten schielte. Dis nahm versuchsweise einen auf und legte ihn in die Glut. Smaug stürzte sich gierig auf das Stück Holz und verschlang es förmlich. “Wo finden wir denn Thorin?”, fragte Bilbo und Smaug sah neugierig zu ihm auf. “Er ist im Moment nicht hier”, antwortete er. “Aber ihr werdet ihn sicher bald kennenlernen.” “Nun, das haben wir im Grunde schon. Wir sind ihm bereits begegnet.” Der kleine Drache grinste breit. “Das erklärt den Fluch. Das war bestimmt der Hexer des Niemandslandes. Der kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn sich jemand mit Thorin trifft.” Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. “W-was soll das denn heißen?” Smaug antwortete nicht mehr, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Holz zu verschlingen. Eine Weile schauten Bilbo und Dis dem kleinen Drachen beim Verschlingen des Holzes zu. Dann wurden sie plötzlich von Schritten auf der Treppe und Kichern von zwei Kindern aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die Treppe zum ersten Stock kamen zwei Jungen herunter. Sie schubsten sich gegenseitig und schienen über irgendeine Aufgabe zu streiten. "Wenn wir angekommen sind, gehst du Einkaufen, Fili." "Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich habe das die letzten, beiden Tage schon gemacht, du bist dran." Sie wollten gerade anfangen zu raufen, als die zwei merkten, dass Besuch vor dem Kamin sass. "Nanu, wer seid ihr und wie kommt ihr hier her?" “Mein Name ist Bilbo und das ist meine Schwester Dis”, stellte Bilbo vor und lächelte leicht. “Wir suchen nach dem Zauberer Thorin. Wisst ihr vielleicht, wo er ist?” Smaug hatte mittlerweile das Holz komplett verschlungen. “Sie sind hier einfach reingekommen. Ich war das nicht!”, verteidigte sich der kleine Drache und zog sich weiter in den Ofen zurück. Fili kratzte sich am Kopf. "Das wird Thorin wohl nicht gefallen. Kommen hier einfach zwei Gäste rein." Sein Bruder boxte ihn in die Seite. "He. stell mich gefälligst vor." Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren, deutete auf den dunkelhaarigen und meinte nur: "Kili." Dis musste lachte. So herzlich gingen die Kinder des Bäckers, für den sie arbeitete auch immer miteinander um. "Thorin ist unterwegs. Wenn ihr ihn unbedingt sprechen wollt, dann bleibt hier, bis er wieder kommt." “Danke, dann warten wir hier auf ihn”, sagte Bilbo und lächelte die beiden Jungs an. “Seid ihr Brüder von Thorin? Oder… seine Söhne vielleicht?” Beim letzteren Gedanken verkrampfte sich Bilbos Magen aus unerklärlichen Gründen und er blickte auf seine Hände. Es schauderte ihm davor, dass der Zauberer ihn in dieser Gestalt sehen würde. Die beiden streckten sich stolz. "Nein, wir sind seine Schüler." Es klang als wäre beide sehr stolz darauf. Dis sah die beiden an. "Hat er denn Familie? Dieser Berg scheint sehr groß zu sein, für nur 3 Leute - und einen Drachen." Fili zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ne. Hat er nicht.. Braucht er auch nicht... Hat ja uns" Bilbo fühlte plötzlich Mitleid. Thorin hatte keine Familie? Smaug blickte aufmerksam zur Tür. “Er kommt zurück”, sagte er und nur kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür, hinter der nur Schwärze zu erkennen war. Thorin schien etwas erschöpft zu sein und war etwas erstaunt, als er die Gäste sah, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. “Oh, wir haben Besuch?”, fragte er. “Freunde von euch?” Er wandte sich an seine beiden Schüler. Bilbo merkte, wie sein Herz beim Anblick des Zauberers schneller schlug. Kili wischte sie die Nase mit einem Finger ab. "Ne, die sind hier reinspaziert und haben gesagt, dass sie dich suchen." Wieder zog er die Nase hoch. Dis stand kopfschüttelnd auf. "Was für Manieren." Sie zog aus ihre Tasche ein Taschentuch und reichte es dem Jungen. "Verzeiht bitte, dass wir hier so einfach eingedrungen sind, aber mein... Bruder konnte nicht weiter und Rübe hat uns den Weg hier her gezeigt." Thorin blickte zu Bilbo, der leicht beschämt den Blick abwandte. Der Zauberer ging auf ihn zu und musterte ihn für einen Moment. “Ein sehr mächtiger Fluch scheint auf dir zu liegen”, sagte er und sah zu Smaug, der nickte. “Wer hat dir das angetan?” “Ich weiß es nicht…”, sagte Bilbo leise. “Es war ein großer, gut beleibter Mann mit schwarzem Umhang. Er sagte, ich solle Euch von ihm grüßen.” Thorin verengte die Augen. “Der Hexer des Niemandslandes.” “Könnt Ihr den Fluch aufheben?” Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. “Das geht nicht. Der Fluch ist zu mächtig. Selbst für mich.” Dis trat besorgt zu ihrem Bruder und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Gibt es keine Möglichkeit den Fluch aufzuheben?" Thorin betrachtete Bilbo nachdenklich, der unter dem Blick in sich zusammensank. “Dazu müsstet ihr wohl den Hexer des Niemandslandes selbst treffen”, sagte er schließlich und rümpfte die Nase. “Was nicht unbedingt von Erfolg gekrönt sein könnte.” Bilbo seufzte schwer. “Ich… werde also vielleicht immer so bleiben?” Smaug warf Thorin einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte: “Nun, mit ihm sprechen könntest du auf jeden Fall. Du hast ja ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren. Du musst ja etwas Furchtbares getan haben. Vielleicht kannst du es wieder gut machen.” Bilbo überlegte. “Ich habe ihm nichts getan. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er mich verflucht hat.” Thorin konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Bilbo war nur ein Opfer der Eifersucht und des Neides des Hexers. Er wollte nichts von ihm, sondern von Thorin. Den Arkenstein. “Ihr solltet euch beide ausruhen. Habt ihr Hunger?” Dis nickte. "Ja, ein wenig, aber wir haben noch etwas zu essen in unseren Beuteln." Sie deutete auf die beiden Bündel, die neben dem Herd lagen. Dieser Thorin war schon stattlich, dass musste Dis sagen, aber leider interessierte er sich wohl kein bisschen für sie. Thorin nickte und wandte sich an seine beiden Schüler. “Fíli, Kíli, deckt den Tisch für unsere Gäste.” Der Esstisch war übersäht mit allerhand Müll und dreckigem Geschirr. Hier hatte lange niemand mehr sauber gemacht. Bilbo verzog das Gesicht, richtete sich mühsam auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch. “Ihr scheint wenig Zeit zum Aufräumen zu haben”, mutmaßte er und Thorin wollte den alten Mann davon abhalten, das Geschirr abzuräumen. “Lass’ das, du solltest dich lieber hinsetzen”, sagte er und griff nach Bilbos Hand, der unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte und seine Hand zurückzog. “Ich bin viel jünger, als ich aussehe”, sagte er mit einem bedrückten Lächeln. “Ich schaffe das schon.” Dis schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, du bleibst sitzen. Ich kann das machen." Sie wandte sich an Fili und Kili. "Habt ihr Eimer, Schrubber und Wischtücher?" Bei einem Blick auf die Umgebung fügte sie noch hinzu. "Möglichst sauber". Kili kratzte sich an der Nase. "Haben wir bestimmt. Müssen nur suchen. Wir haben nie so recht Lust sauber zu machen." Dis lachte. "Das merkt man." Bilbo gab es auf und setzte sich wieder zu Smaug an den Ofen. “Ihr seid Gäste. Ihr solltet nicht aufräumen müssen. Fíli, Kíli? Springt über euren Schatten und kümmert euch darum, dass zumindest der Tisch nutzbar ist.” Er selbst ging ebenfalls zum Tisch und räumte ein paar Teller und Tassen zur Seite, die er aber schließlich auch nur an einem anderen Ort abstellte. Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue. Zaubern konnte Thorin, aber einen Haushalt führen scheinbar nicht. Dis warf Bilbo einen Blick zu und seufzte. "Wir sind vielleicht Gäste, aber doch unerwartet. Lasst mich einfach helfen, dann geht es schneller. Ich schätze die Spüle ist der Ort, an dem sich das Geschirr am höchsten türmt, richtig?" Fili und Kili nickten. "Dann helft mir doch mal, zunächst die Spüle freizuräumen und holt dann die Gegenstände, nach denen ich gefragt habe." Thorin lächelte leicht und setzte sich zu Bilbo an den Ofen. “Dann will ich nicht im Wege stehen.” Smaug musterte seinen Herren leicht argwöhnisch. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schien nicht das beste zu sein. Bilbo warf dem kleinen Drachen noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer, den er sofort gierig verschlang. Der scheinbar alte Mann lächelte leicht. Irgendwie war dieser Dämon ja niedlich. “Was wollt ihr jetzt tun?”, fragte Thorin schließlich, während er seinen Schülern dabei zusah, wie sie Dis beim Aufräumen halfen. “I-ich… ich weiß es nicht…”, erwiderte Bilbo leise. “Wenn Ihr mir nicht helfen könnt, werde ich wohl für immer so bleiben… Oder ich spreche mit dem Hexer des Niemandslandes. Vielleicht ist er dazu bereit, mich zurückzuverwandeln.” Thorins Blick verfinsterte sich. “Ich würde nicht darauf wetten.” Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließllich waren zumindest die Spüle, Geschirr, der Eßtisch und die Stühle so sauber, dass man sich daran setzen und essen konnte. Dis seufzte. "So sollte es erstmal gehen." Dann sah sie sich um. "Aber hier ist noch so viel zu tun. Der Boden muss geschrubbt werden, die Wände neue Farbe. Doch," Dis sah zu den beiden kleinen Jungen, die auf zwei Stühlen saßen und mit den Füßen baumelten, "Es ist keine Seife und ähnliches mehr da. Auch geht das Feuerholz für Smaug zur Neige. Ist es weit bis zu nächsten Stadt?" Thorin lächelte leicht. “Wir können jederzeit in einer gewünschten Stadt halt machen.” Er blickte zu Smaug. “Halt bitte an.” Der kleine Feuerdrache knurrte zuerst leicht, tat dann aber, was sein Herr verlangte. Als der Berg schließlich stoppte, stand Thorin auf und ging zur Tür, an dessen Seite ein Rad hing, das mit verschiedenen Farben markiert war. Der Zauberer wählte eine davon und öffnete dann die Tür. Überrascht sah Bilbo, dass von draußen Stimmengewirr zu hören war und Leute vorbei gingen. Er stand auf und ging zu Thorin. “Wie… wie geht das denn? Wie kommen wir plötzlich hierher?”, fragte er beeindruckt. “Zauberei, sagte Thorin nur. Dis staunte und schaute aus der Tür. Sie waren in einer Hafenstadt. Das Meer war nicht weit, sie konnte es riechen. Dis drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Wenn es hier einen Markt gibt, könnte ich einkaufen gehen. Die beiden, jungen Herren könnten mich vielleicht begleiten." Fragend sahen Fili und Kili ihren Meister an. Der nickte nur. Sofort ging der Streit los. "Aber heute gehst du nach oben", rief Fili. "Nein, nicht schon wieder," maulte sein Bruder zurück. "Ich war schon viel öfter oben, als du." Belustigt folgte Dis der Streiterei und schaute dann fragend zu Thorin. Thorin ging zu seinen beiden Schülern. “Hört auf zu streiten, sonst bleibt ihr hier und helft beim Putzen”, sagte er und reichte ihnen den großen Mantel, den sie draußen zur Tarnung trugen. “Entscheidet euch und lasst die Dame nicht zu lange warten.” Er blickte zu Dis. “Die beiden werden draußen ernster genommen, wenn sie sich als Erwachsener ausgeben.” Bilbo warf noch ein weiteres Stück Holz zu Smaug ins Feuer und sah zu, wie der kleine Drache es genüsslich verschlang. Dis trat aus der Tür. Den kleinen Streit hatte schließlich Kili gewonnen. Er stand auf den Schultern seines Bruders, den Mantel über den Kopf gezogen. Der Mantel hatte sogar eine Art "eingebauten" Bart. Dis lachte "Jetzt werde ich von einem älteren Herrn begleitet. Lasst mal sehen... "Sie hatte eine lange Liste geschrieben, da es an fast allen fehlte. Einzeln gingen sie jeden Laden ab und zum Schluss auch den Markt. Zum Mittag würde es frischen gegrillten Fisch und Gemüse geben. Die Bäckereien hatte sich Dis bis zum Schluss des Einkaufs aufgehoben. Hier war sie sehr wählerisch. Aber die Plunderstücke der letzten fanden dann doch Gnade vor ihren Augen. Kili lief was Wasser im Mund zusammen. "Kann ich gleich eins haben?" Dis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die gibt es erst zum Nachtisch." “Bis die anderen wieder zurück sind, werde ich ein Bad nehmen”, sagte Thorin, als Dis mit den Jungs einkaufen gegangen war. Bilbo nickte nur müde und blieb am Feuer bei Smaug sitzen. Kaum war Thorin die Treppen hinaufgestiegen, schloss Bilbo die Augen und schlief im Sitzen ein. “Hey, bist du noch wach?”, rief Smaug und blickte zum Holz, das etwas abseits lag. “Gib’ mir noch etwas zu essen. Thorin verbraucht so viel warmes Wasser. Ich brauch’ mehr Futter!” Es war nichts zu machen. Bilbo schlief tief und fest. Der Herr des Berges kam nach einer Weile mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften wieder zurück und Smaug wand sich jammernd umher. “Thorin, gib mir Futter!” Lächelnd warf der Zauberer ein Stück Holz zu dem Feuerdämon und blickte dann zu Bilbo, der noch immer fest schlief. Vorsichtig hob Thorin ihn hoch und legte ihn auf das kleine Bett, das hinter einem Vorhang stand. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__